The Stolen Trident: Chapter 10
'Chapter 10 ' 'We Unleash A Reptile That Won’t Die ' Well, the ride there was smooth. Zach drove all the way there. I still didn’t want to go, because Tampa Bay is on the other side Florida, but Apollo basically told us to go to Orlando, so that’s what we were doing. We got to Orlando, and drove to Disney World. We checked in and drove to the Magic Kingdom, because Crystal said she had the weirdest feeling about the place. We went through the gates, which surprised me because we all had weapons, and went to the center of the park. We walked up to Cinderella’s Castle, which I still had no idea why, and walked through the gates. We headed to the dungeons, with Crystal leading us, until we came into a huge chamber. The room was filled with weapons and magical items, Walt Disney must have been a demigod. We searched the room, I guess Apollo only wanted us to restock our weapons, but I didn’t need anything, in fact, the only person who took something was Crystal. She found two Celestial Bronze whips named Torture and Pain, yikes. We than walked out. Something felt odd to me, why would a god send us somewhere to get two whips? We were about to leave, before it was Zach’s turn to act weird. He said something about going to Tomorrowland and, not wanting a fight, I agreed. We walked all the way there until we came to a game called, the Greek Monster strength game. It was basically one of those strongman games where you hit the pad with a mallet and the metal piece is launched up the pipe, except this one had Greek monsters on it, like Hydra, Stymphalian Birds, and others. “Step right up and play the game, which monster are you a match for?” The game manager yelled. “Guys lets go,” I said, turning away, but Zach walked up and grabbed the mallet. He hit the rubber pad, and the metal piece flew all the way to the bell at the top and rang it, the bell was in the Hydra area. “Hydra it is!” The game manager said, and the ground rumbled. A giant crack in the earth appeared, and, out of it, came a giant serpent with nine heads. “Run!” I yelled. We scattered. Crystal hid under a hotdog stand, but Zach, Joe and I ran up to challenge the monster. The game manager laughed, “You think you can beat my Hydra? Good luck, for I am Echidna! Mother of all monsters.” Great! Now we did it. I pulled out Felonious and charged, so did Joe and Zack. We sliced all of the monsters heads off, and took a breath of relief. That was easy, too easy. Crystal screamed, and we turned around. The Hydra now had eighteen heads, I cursed myself. I was an idiot. I knew the Hydra did that, we got up to kill it, but the Hydra pinned all three of us down. The Hydra was getting ready to kill us when a chord smacked the Hydra in one of the heads, and caught on fire. We looked over at where the chord came from and saw Crystal, looking very angry, and wielding both of her whips. The Hydra snapped out of its trance and got ready to attack, but it did something strange. The Hydra looked as if it was cowering in terror. I looked at Crystal and was frightened. Crystal was glowing blood red and my body was freaking out, I was terrified. Crystal had the blessing of Deimos. Crystal used her blessing to make the Hydra back away as she disposed of the heads one by one with her whips. When she killed the last one, the monster burst into dust leaving behind, only one head. Crystal picked it up and put it in her bag. My body unfroze, her blessing was gone. I stood up. “But why would Apollo send us here?” I asked. “Because I told him to.” A voice behind me said. I turned around and flinched a little. The god punched me twice on the shoulder and said, “Two for flinching, I am Deimos, father of Crystal. I was going to tell you to come here myself, but I found out Apollo was coming to see you and decided to ask him a favor. I wanted my daughter to realize that she is stronger than she thinks. Now I have to go.” We turned away as the god disappeared. “Thanks, Crystal,” Joe said. “Yeah thanks,” Zack added. Crystal looked too stunned to speak. We walked all the way back to the car and drove to Tampa Bay. “Well,” I said, “We destroyed the happiest place on Earth.” Everyone laughed. The Stolen Trident: Chapter 11 Category:book